A Wish Come True
by Sweet-Sunshyne
Summary: Oneshot! Lily and James make wishes on the stars. What did they wish for? LJ. Please read. It's so much better then it sounds.


A/N: I really had no idea that life events can really help with writing. This actually sort of happened to me so I just thought that it would make a perfect Lily and James oneshot.

XxXx

Lily Evans was having a hard time. Of course she was. It was her 7th and final year at Hogwarts and she had her NEWTs that year. She had been doing a lot of studying and plus, with being Head Girl and all, she had all those things to deal with too.

But that wasn't the only thing that bothered her. James Potter, most mischievous prankster of all time, had totally changed that year.

He was no longer hexing random people in the corridors just for annoying him (unless it was Snape); he was no longer running his hands through his hair to make it more messed up (unless Snape was around, because we all know how it annoys Snape); he wasn't getting caught pulling pranks(but that didn't mean he stopped); and most peculiar, he had stopped asking Lily out every time he saw her.

This confused Lily more then you can imagine. Had he suddenly just matured over the summer? He had gotten a lot nicer to everyone too. He was helping second years study for tests and teaching first years how to play Quidditch.

At first Lily thought it was just to keep up his image as Head Boy, but that thought was flattened when she over heard him talking to Sirius one day.

"So what if I'm Head Boy. Do you think I care? We're going through with the prank. Snape will pay..."

The whole thing with James Potter only made her having a hard time more difficult. She soon found herself drawn to him. She wanted to spend time with James Potter. She couldn't wait for the end of the day so that she could go on patrols with him. She couldn't wait to plan school events with him. It made her day just to see him smile.

And it drove her mental!

This is where we find Lily. Sitting out by the lake thinking of none other then James Potter.

It was a quiet spring night. The stars where out, along with the half moon.

Lily had her knees pulled to her chest as she stared at the lake, going over what it was she actually felt for James, when she felt another's presence.

She turned around to see the boy of her thoughts walking towards her.

'_This isn't helping,' _Lily thought to herself.

"Hey, Lily," James said as he walked up to her. "What are you doing?"

"Thinking," Lily replied turning her gaze away from James to the night sky.

James plopped down next to her. "It's a nice night, isn't it?"

Lily looked up at the stars, and said "Ever wish on the stars, James?"

He gave her a questioning look before answering, "No. Have you?"

"I do it all the time." She tore her eyes from the sky and looked at the Head Boy. "We should make a wish together."

"Umm, ok," James said.

He followed Lily's eyes when she looked back up to the sky.

"On the count of three," she said "One...Two...Three..."

Together they made their wishes. It stayed silent for a moment after until James decided to break it.

"What did you wish for?" he asked.

"I can't tell you. Then it won't come true," Lily said, still looking at the sky.

"You believe in that rubbish?"

"Of course I do. That's the magic of it."

"So you're not going to ask what I wished for?"

"Nope," Lily said, now looking at James.

"But you should."

"But I won't."

"Then how will you know what I wished for?"

"I won't," Lily said, annoyed.

"Just ask what I wished for."

"No."

"Please."

"I'm not asking."

"Come on, Lily..."

The argument continued for a good 5 minutes until someone finally gave up.

"Fine, James, tell me what you wished for."

Before Lily could react, James' lips were on hers in a sweet blissful kiss. It was done and over with before Lily could respond, but it did leave her speechless for a moment or two.

Though Lily was questioning her feelings for James, it did not mean she was exactly ready to start a relationship. Especially when it just came out of the blue.

"Wha- you... Why– James...that..." Lily stuttered.

James only looked at her in complete silence.

Finally Lily managed to speak again. "What the bloody hell was that, James!?"

James only smirked and said "A wish come true."

"You...you stole a kiss!"

James leaned in real close. They were nose to nose. "Do you want it back?"

She opened her mouth to reply and James took this moment to kiss her again, this time with more passion.

Lily soon found herself liking the kiss and only kissed back. Her arms wrapped around his neck to pull him closer and his hands went around her waist.

The world around them disappeared from view. It was only them in the world as they knew it. Nothing could ruin this moment.

"James and Lily, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G..."

Or perhaps something could.

The heads broke apart to see Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and the stalker Peter Pettigrew standing nearby. It had been Sirius who had started the singing.

Lily blushed Weasley red, but James only smiled and, not loosening his grip on Lily's waist, asked "What are you three dunderheads doing out here?"

"We were...uh...wishing on the stars," Remus answered.

"And did your wish come true?"

"Yep," Sirius plopped down on the grass near James. "You two finally got together."

END

A/N: Aww… How sweet. And like I said in the first author's note, this was a life experience. It actually happened to me. Though I had to change a few things around to make it work. For example, I was not questioning my opinion on the guy who ended up kissing me. Nor was I sitting out by a lake. I was actually outside a fast food restaurant. (the lake seemed more romantic). Another thing, I was not interrupted by my friends singing that annoying song but in fact it was my dad who came along before me and the guy could kiss for a second time. Also, it was a full moon. I couldn't make it a full moon in this story otherwise James would not have been there.

But the whole wishing upon a star thing and the conversation about 'what did you wish for' actually did happen.

Now, enough about the story behind the story. Reviews are much appreciated.

Cheers!


End file.
